


On An Island In The Sun

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation time for the ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On An Island In The Sun

"It's hot," Patty complains for the third time since they walked into the room.

It isn't really all that hot. It's warm. Nice and warm. But Patty can get a little cranky after a five hour flight and she needs a drink.

The bellhop makes his way out and you tip him quite handsomely because you're kind of happy right now. It's your first vacation in two years and you're more than ready to enjoy it. You're more than ready to enjoy it with Patty, who is now standing in her black and white floral print knee length dress in the balcony straight ahead.

The double doors frame her perfectly and you wonder if this room was especially made for your own Patty viewing pleasure. She's leaning forward against the wooden railing. In the distance, the ocean seems to glisten under the late afternoon sunlight and her hair is blowing softly in the easy breeze that seems to sweep in only when the time is right.

Dropping your hat on a chair nearby, you walk through the bedroom door and across it to meet the object of your affection on the deck. You don't drape yourself over her like you want to because it is kind of warm and you're both tired and don't feel too hot, but you do touch the small of her back gently and kiss her bare shoulder. She smells like honeysuckle. "It's beautiful here." You say to her, ignoring every negative comment she's made since you've set foot on the hotel, because she seems to forget she's upset when you do.

She sighs. "Yes, it is."

"Do you want to take a nap or something? You look tired."

"Maybe later," She says, "I was thinking I'd take a shower first," She looks at you then and smiles, "And then we can go to dinner if you want."

You really appreciate the effort because you know that she is exhausted and hasn't slept a wink in forty-eight hours, and while it hasn't been exactly the same for you, you are dead tired from the flight and would much rather not see people for a while. "Or we could order in." You suggest.

She likes the idea. "That actually sounds great."

"Good. Go take a shower. I'll order something."

A grateful smile is her only reply before she disappears towards what's probably an epically glamorous bathroom and you make a mental note to make good use of whatever gigantic tub is in there when you're not so tired.

You eat in bed and split a bottle of wine.

After you've both showered, she's in this black silk slip you've never seen before and you're in a loosely fitting white tee shirt and a pair of black panties that you have worn before but are aware of Patty's particular fondness of them, as she's never really able to keep her hands to herself when you wear them around her.

It isn't very creative, but you do have more elaborate plans and you do have two weeks to set them into motion. And Patty seems to enjoy it all the same. You were playing a game of poker that was quickly derailed by more wine. You said a dirty word when you meant to say something else. Patty laughed and she sounded so happy that you just had to lean in and kiss her.

Now, you've somehow pulled her forward on the mattress so that her legs are stride you and you can kiss her a little deeper. She sighs and then pulls your shirt off. Within a second you're flat on your back and Patty is licking the red wine that was in her glass off your belly.

You're suddenly not very tired and very much aware that you, for the first time in your life, own a pair of good luck panties.


End file.
